One More Night
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: It's all Lelouch asked for. Oneshot.


WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPLOADED. OR WRITTEN SMUT. Yea. Sorry for the lack of stuff, damn school and XBox. :x Anyway, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Her hand became intertwined with his. Shirley could feel her hand tremble slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice (even though he did). Lelouch looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked, ever so slightly. They finally arrived at the entrance of her dorm. The soft moonlight reflected on the pale girl's skin, diffusing to give her a soft glow, enough to see both her radiance and innocence. He traced down using his eyes from her eyes to her lips, down to her collarbone, and then her soft curves. Her strapless dress complimented her well, he thought. However, she wasn't aware of how he looked at her, for she nervously looked at the ground.<p>

"Thank you for tonight, Lulu…" she whispered softly, as she lowered her head a bit more to hide her burning cheeks.

"No problem, Shirley."

Then, he didn't know what came over him. He couldn't let her go into that room; he needed to spend as much time as he could with her. He couldn't tell the future, he didn't know when (or if) he'd have a night like this again. He had to make it last…

He had to make it last…

For one more night.

"Shirley, walk with me."

Her head lifted up out of puzzlement.

"Wha-?"

"Please," he interrupted.

He lead her to what was a strange new area for her, but very ordinary for him. He was careful to walk into his dorm, and made sure she was as well. They arrived to his room. He closed his door softly behind him. He was her tremble, her cheeks a bit darker than before. He couldn't help but smile.

"Lulu, why are we…?"

He interrupted her again, only this time, with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pressing her body close to his. He savored her warmth – the warmth of her lips, the warmth of her body. He found himself getting lost in her. She, however, suddenly broke away.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, her tone emanating with shock.

A small, but very faint smile found its way to Lelouch's face after a short period of silence.

"I want nothing more than to be with you tonight. This will be our night, Shirley," Lelouch gently told her.

He once again went in to kiss her. This time, though, she was more willing. He felt her chest press against him more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she knew it, she was underneath Lelouch on his bed. They gazed into each other's eyes, as if confirming what they were about to do. He resumed kissing her passionately, letting his tongue ask for entrance. Their tongues playfully danced and wrestled in each other's mouths. He worked his way down to her neck, kissing it tenderly and nibbling it every now and then. He slipped his arms underneath her back and unzipped her dress, noticing the absence of a bra. He pulled the dress off of her, and couldn't help but stare at her perfect chest.

He caressed one breast in his hand and licked the other, circling around it with his tongue. Shirley's legs squeezed together. She let out soft moans, of which only turned Lelouch on more. As he sucked on her nipple more, her legs squirmed even more than before. He loved it, and only wanted more.

Lelouch threw off his shirt and jacket, and then went to kissing her chest, lowering down until he was at the edge of her panties.

"May I?" Lelouch asked ever so politely.

Shirley simply smiled and nodded.

He slowly pulled them down, and tosses them with his clothes. He spread her lips with his fingers. He could see her juices glisten, evidence to how wet she really was. He stuck a finger inside, then two, moving them in and out slowly. She continued to moan more and more, and felt herself tighten around his fingers. He took them out and replaced them with his tongue, licking around her walls and slipping it in her. Never had he tasted something so incredible. He felt himself stiffen in even more in his pants.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He reached for his pants and unbuttoned his boxers. He could see her turn crimson as she looked at his hard on. He rubbed the tip up and down her clit, then, prodded himself in her. Shirley bit her lip and grabbed the sheets of the bed.

"Lulu…" she moaned, practically begging.

And she received.

He slowly made his way inside her. Lelouch moaned at the sudden warmth. Once he knew she was used to it, he began to thrust, going faster and faster. Shirley clenched onto the sheets tighter, gasping for breath occasionally. Lelouch sat up and had her sit up on him, the two of them moving their hips at the same pace. He leaned in for a kiss once more, slipping his tongue in her mouth and circled around hers. All at once, they couldn't take it anymore. He gave one final thrust and released himself in her, arching his back and moaning along with her.

They fell back on the bed together – beads of sweat ran down their body, panting and gasping for air. Lelouch turned to Shirley and held her close.

"I love you, Shirley."

"I love you, too, Lelouch."

Lelouch kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

_One more night… Thank you, Shirley, for everything…_


End file.
